Pouring Rain, Be Mine
by Thinking Outside The Universe
Summary: Sakura had everything she had ever dreamed of, Sasuke, her baby, but in a horrible twist of fate she will realize she never had the one thing she most desired.


**A/N: Hello everybody. This is my latest oneshot. This is placed in present time and yes i figured that Ino, Karin, and Hinata were wwaaayy over used in the Sasuke-snatcher thing. So - yes it does have a sad ending i suppose. **Disclaimer**i Do not own naruto or Robyn's song Be Mine! which i reccommend listening to while your reading this fanfiction. I am a strong believer in SasuSaku but this was just an idea that came to me and i had to write it down. It may or may not be continued dependent on my reviews and/or comments. This is my second story written so please don't bash too hard and also know that my first fanfiction might be removed due to lack of popularity and i think i have found my nitch in one-shots anyways so - gung ho awaayyy! to the story!**

* * *

Y**ou**n**ev****e**rw**er****e**, a**n**d**y**o**un**e**v**e**rw**i**ll**b**e**m**i**n**e**.

Sakura walked down the street. Many would have thought she would have been blissful, almost ecstatic. Sasuke Uchiha. The man of her dreams. The one she was devoted to for the first years of her life. The man she gave her entire being to. The man she had blindly followed. Had finally proposed to her and had gotten married.

He had finally, finally married her.

She was happy. She cried tears of joy as she leapt into his arms and embraced him so tightly, so that he could never slip away again. He smiled, it was his smile that had finally made her feel alive again.

The engagement ring had been slipped on her finger and he wasted no time preparing and readying their marriage. The invitations had been sent out no later than a week after, they would be wed in a month. Mrs. Uchiha Sakura. She gushed, what a nice ring her name had to it!

The weeks had come and gone. They were married and shared a passion filled kiss. In her white flowing wedding gown and sapphire ring. Her pink locks flowing loosely and naturally, her face nude of any make up, exuberant and joyful as always. It was official.

On that day she thought nothing could go wrong because on that day her life was completed. Or so she thought.

She would have never known, never found out, if she hadn't seen it herself. They had been going steady for almost 2 years now. Nothing had been lost, they were as close as ever and she had gotten pregnant with their first child, barely 1 month. It was the peak of their relationship. The only thing that had changed were the occasional loss of weekend with her husband because of his work. And she found it completely reasonable, after all, he would never lie to her.

Oh, but how she wished she had never take a step out of her home on that one Saturday her husband lost to work. She had decided to take a ride to the train station to visit it her life-time best friend Ino that lived on the other side of town. It would be a quaint surprise by both having come over and about her child. She would scream in surprise and tackle her in a hug and insist on coming in and telling her all the new gossip. Then when she did tell her the most recent news , she would squeal in disbelief, complaining that she still looked thin and that there was barely any new fat on her. Yes, it would be a perfect day.

She skipped happily towards the train station, unbeknownst to the single dark cloud inching closer to the sun. She slowed to a casual walk and let the sun's warmth consume her. She eventually got to the beauty - dubbed train station. Now Sakura had a car no doubt, but what fun was that? Besides the train was beautifully built and gleamed in the sun. Sakura just loved hearing the engine roar and viewing the outside world through its glass and thinking about everything.

Walking up to the wooden booth, she was greeted cheerfully by attendant there, and was given her train ticket. She had only to wait 5 minutes before the train came. There she jogged child-like to the train a musical laugh escaping her lips. Sakura waved to the boarder standing next to the entrance of the train, he checked her pass quickly and let her in.

Once she was in she took her usual seat. 8th row in, window. Giving the perfect view of different clips of the world. Children playing, mother's chiding jokingly, father's worriedly guarding his family, a couple sharing a chaste kiss. She sighed contentedly. The peace she could obtain from a simple train ride was astounding.

And so, she began to think. About Sasuke. He was perfect. Even before his surprise proposal, when they were just dating she still pictured the scowl he wore to fend off any ner'do wells. Or when prom came and they were stuck in a limo because the engine had broken down. So they ditched it and found themselves dancing on a beach near by. It was breath taking. Then when they were finally found by none other then their best friend Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata, they were sitting on a rock looking at the sunrise above the calm waters.

A loud whistle interrupted her thoughts. The dreamy looked had escaped her and she gleefully ran off the train. Opening her eyes. Her heart stopped. It was Sasuke. But why was he at the train station? And on this side of town? His work was in the city, not here. The ideas running through her head, the possibilities. All of them were horrible. Her eyes looked around desperately for some kind of explanation.

Instead she just stood there watching at the scene that unfolded before her. Her eyes latched onto Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke. It looked like he was looking for someone. All of a sudden a young woman no younger than she was tapped his shoulder, and when he turned a wave of relief and softness washed over his face. She smiled brightly, soft dark brown curls, let loose down to her mid back, chocolate brown eyes smoldering and brilliant and tan skin radiating. She choked, that scarf, it was navy blue and at the end of it were horribly sewn ends with then initials S.U. It was the scarf she had given him on their 1st anniversary. Why did she have it? They seemed to speak for awhile, he noticed her laces were untied and bent down to tie them. Towering over her again by a good 4 inches he leaned down. His eyes half closed and she leaned in as well, for a long kiss, and ironically enough, it had begun to rain.

Time seemed to stop as she saw around the tons of bustling people only the "couple," kissing so passionately before her. His wedding ring, she now noticed had been missing for months, and the Saturday late night business meetings becoming more consistent. The missing phone bills and payments not adding up at home. The life that had faded from his eyes.

And to see the sudden spark of life come back to them now, she had been broken. Her pink locks, becoming soaked, her green eyes blurry. It was a good thing tears never showed in the pouring rain. She thought dully she had been staring to long since he whipped his head around suddenly, only to call out her name.

Then the woman beside him gasped as well. Taking a good look at her face now. It had all come together. How couldn't she figure it out. Tenten, she remembered vaguely. Sasuke's childhood sweetheart, that is until he moved to America for his highschool and college years. She was there during the wedding. She hadn't put her finger on it the first time, the misleading closeness they held to each other. The way he had described his perfect girl the first time, "Brave, independent, gritty, a brunette, and has an attitude, but the softness of an angel." At that time she was the exact opposite and she still was, and the way he had spoken about TenTen. . well, she didn't stand a chance.

She didn't know exactly how she had gotten there, but she was already back on the train, taking the longer route to Ino's house, crying, sobbing in her seat as she watched Sasuke try to keep up with the train yelling in futile attempts to beg for forgiveness. Sakura closed him off, dripping wet, and shivering and angry at the world she sat there, never looking back.

And she began to think again. Wiping her tears and with a heavy heart, she realized something. It was painful. Brutal. Searing, almost.

But- she smiled sadly...

_**She was never his after all.**_

**It's a good thing, tears never show in the pouring rain  
As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain  
There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again  
Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk  
As I'm watching you walk away  
And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head  
And I remember every word you said**

It's a cold thing you never know all the ways I tried  
It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside  
And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head  
And I remember every word you said

And you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine

For the first time, there's no mercy in your eyes  
And the cold wind is hitting my face and you're gone  
And you're walking away  
And I'm helpless sometimesWishing's just no good  
Cause you don't see me like I wish you would

Cause you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine

There's a moment to seize everytime that we meet  
But you have always keep passing me by

But you never were, and you never will be mine

(I saw you at the station, you had your arm around  
Whats her name? She had on that scarf I gave you  
you got down to tie her laces)

Cause you never were, and you never will be mine  
(You looked happy and that's great)  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine  
(I just miss you, that's all)

Cause you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine

There's a moment to seize everytime that we meet  
But you have always keep passing me by  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine  
Cause you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine

There's a moment to seize everytime that we meet  
But you have always keep passing me by  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine


End file.
